Aonde está você agora?
by cleidescully
Summary: Enquanto cria Kouga isolada na sua casa de praia, Saori relembra como ela e Seiya haviam se tornado um casal, e viveram um relacionamento de sonho antes dele desaparecer para lhes salvar a vida. Início de Saint Seiya Omega. Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem, são de Masami Kurumada. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.
1. Prólogo

**_De tarde quero descansar_**

 ** _chegar até a praia e ver, se o vento ainda está forte vai, ser bom subir nas pedras_**

 ** _Sei que faço isso pra esquecer, eu deixo a onda me acertar, e o vento vai levando tudo embora..._**

 ** _Agora está tão longe, ver a linha do horizonte me distrai,_**

 ** _Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade..._**

 ** _Quando olhávamos juntos, na mesma direção..._**

 ** _Aonde está você agora além de aqui, dentro de mim?_**

 _Vento no Litoral - Legião Urbana._

Enquanto o sol do entardecer pintava a casa de praia de tons dourados, o mar ia e vinha tranquilamente, produzindo um som calmante, uma linda mulher olhava sozinha o poente. Seus cabelos lilás voavam com o vento, e não havendo ninguém consigo naquele momento de contemplação, permitia que as lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos enquanto as lembranças teimavam em acompanha-la.

Já faziam dez anos desde que ele desaparecera na escuridão para salvar a vida dela e de seu filho, que já completara seus onze anos e a cada dia se tornava um rapaz mais rebelde e irreverente, e milagrosamente, se parecia uma cópia fiel dele na infância.

Exatamente hoje marcava-se uma década de que ele havia desaparecido frente aos seus olhos, sem que ela pudesse fazer nada, e desde então, não sentira mais seu cosmo... de que adiantava ser uma deusa, se não pode impedir que o ser mais caro de sua alma fosse tragado pelas trevas frente aos seus olhos?

As lágrimas agora caíam mais copiosas – nem o tempo tinha sido capaz de diminuir a dor que sentia e as saudades. Ela se apoiava em sua bengala em formato de Pégaso, tudo lhe lembrava ele, e era de propósito: ela se negava a esquecê-lo, ou permitir que ele deixasse de fazer parte da essência dela... em sua concepção, não existia Saori sem Seiya... não foi à toa que Athena, desde as eras mitológicas, sempre encarnou com seu fiel e amado Pégaso.

Saori tinha certeza que não foi a última vez que se viram, não foi o último capítulo de sua história, sentia em seu coração que Seiya não havia morrido naquela noite, entretanto, seu choro constante, não denotava falta de fé nisto, mas na tortura que a saudade se lhe configurava.

Achava tão injusto que ele não pudesse ver Kouga crescer, ela e seus amigos mais íntimos, eram testemunha de quanto ele amava também aquele bebê... queria que o menino correspondesse a este amor, mas seu amado "Pégaso Dourado", para o menino, não passava de uma lenda.

Os acontecimentos haviam sido demais para o coração sensível de Saori, se havia pegado o bebê aos seus cuidados, e aos de Seiya que seria o pai amoroso dele ao seu lado... todos seus sonhos de família feliz se derreteram naquele dia fatídico. Algo quebrara dentro dela, além dos ferimentos que a tornaram uma sombra da mulher que um dia já foi, a tristeza tirava a graça de sua vida.

Kouga era a parte feliz de seu cotidiano prosaico, mas tinha certeza que se Seiya estivesse com ela, seria uma mãe sorridente, amorosa, a mulher feliz e vigorosa que já foi, e mais presente... não apenas "Senhorita Kido" com seu amor um quê distante e intocável, que era tudo que tinha a oferecer agora, ao pequeno menino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queridos leitores, estou assistindo Saint Seiya Omega, e apesar de todas críticas que podem ser feitas, a história de Seiya e Saori foi desenvolvida com carinho. O primeiro episódio, em que Seiya desaparece para salvar Saori e Kouga, os olhares cúmplices entre ele e a moça, o jeito paterno e íntimo com o bebê, além da Saori melancólica que surge e isolada que vemos, com a bengala de Pégaso, me inspirou a pensar, no que aconteceu entre seus 18 anos e 26, até que Marte surgiu e Kouga apareceu na vida deles, em muitos aspectos, parecem um casal feliz, normal, o que me leva a especular que já tinham um relacionamento, quando ele aparece para defender sua família.

Tenho mais ou menos uma noção de aonde chegar com esta história, as primeiras imagens surgiram em minha cabeça, quando vi a cena que Saori pega o bebezinho para seus cuidados, e Seiya vem todo paterno olhar para ele, fiquei imaginando como foi o primeiro ano do bebê, ainda com os dois, além da cena de relance, que aparece quando Seiya é libertado, e Kouga está possuído por Apsu, e vemos ele bebê nos ombros do cavaleiro de Sagitário, olhando a constelação de Pégaso. Gostaria de preencher as lacunas da intimidade que não pudemos assistir... aceito sugestões. Coloquei a classificação "M", pois penso em escrever sobre quando consumaram seu amor, como nunca escrevi estas cenas, só postarei se ficar bem escrito.


	2. Chapter 1 - Finalmente um Casal!

**Capítulo 1 – Lembranças de tempos felizes – Finalmente um casal!**

 ** _Obs. Toda parte escrita em itálico são lembranças de Saori._**

Como tudo seria se ele tivesse ficado? Ela pensava, agora que as lágrimas já não caíam mais tão volumosas. Quando a angústia tocava fundo, se estava sozinha, chorava para desafogar o peito, mas então, começava a repassar em sua memória os momentos felizes... talvez assim, seu amor conseguisse alcança-lo, e quem sabe, ele voltaria para ela, para eles, e poderiam então viver mais uma vez o sonho de família feliz como experimentaram naquele longo período de paz?

Uma de suas lembranças favoritas, era de quando eles se tornaram um casal, o misto de angústia, ansiedade e antecipação que ela sentia...

*** Flashback ***

 _"_ _Será que sou correspondida?", Saori vivia o dilema entre se declarar e arriscar tudo ou nada, ou não se declarar deixando o caminho aberto para que outra tomasse o lugar que tanto almejava de namorada de seu querido Seiya. Outra moça em seu luga poderia apenas se afastar, para não ver seu amor a preterir por outra, mas na posição em que estava, teria que fingir não se ofender, afinal, devia tanto a ele, devia sua vida a ele, e sendo sua deusa, teria de conviver com o "casal"._

 _Ela espantava estes pensamentos angustiantes, lembrando dos sinais que percebia de que ele também a amava...como gritava desesperadamente por ela nos campos de batalha, e se arriscava mais que qualquer um para resgatá-la. E, em raros momentos, seu olhar, tão quente, amoroso, transparente, dizia de um sentimento guardado e não declarado tão forte como o dela._

 _Viviam tempos de paz, a guerra santa havia terminado, ela conseguira o livrar da maldição da espada de Hades. Tiveram um respiro, um bom tempo de vida normal. Cada cavaleiro seguiu seu caminho, ela dividia a atenção entre as obrigações de herdeira Kido e Athena._

 _Seiya e Shun permaneceram no Japão, sempre estavam com ela. O sentimento dela por seu cavaleiro de bronze só aumentava, os olhares dele para ela, os sorrisos, as visitas sem motivo aparente à mansão também. Mas nada de se declarar... nenhum dos dois dava o passo definitivo, e a tensão sexual só aumentava. "Será que ele só sente mesmo devoção pela minha divindade?" - Sua insegurança sempre lhe alertava... precisava se declarar, não havia outra maneira! Mas quando? E então se lembrou que teria finalmente uma ocasião perfeita... em que o clima de romance provavelmente os encorajaria: O casamento do Shiryu._

 _O cavaleiro de Dragão, seu amigo tão honrado e sério, decidira se casar com sua amada Shunrei... Saori admirava muito o casal, e como seu sentimento era tão natural e transparente desde a infância, sendo o casamento uma consequência de uma história tão bonita... queria também que sua vida estivesse encaminhada assim... mas sua posição tornava as coisas tão difíceis!_

 _Para Saori, de coração tão generoso, Shiryu merecia uma festa de sonho, um casamento que celebrasse com toda pompa e circunstância uma das histórias de amor mais belas que teve a honra de presenciar. E como amiga dedicada, acompanhou a noiva em todos detalhes mais almejados, comprometendo-se a pagar por tudo que escolhessem, sem ter de sequer pensarem em preço. "Tudo era pouco para o casamento do Dragão e da Flor de Lótus", sorria Saori com aquele pensamento. Ela entretinha o desejo de, na festa, impressionar Seiya, a ponto de quem sabe, eles dois também se tornassem o casal que em sonhos já eram._

 _O dia tão esperado por todos chegou, e a fundação levou todos convidados do Japão para China. Todos estava eufóricos, era a primeira festa pós guerra, e nada mais feliz do que celebrarem juntos a vida. Os noivos optaram por uma cerimônia tradicional chinesa, mas a festa seria nos moldes de festa de gala ocidental._

 _Para atrair sorte, a cor da noiva tradicionalmente é vermelho na China. A delicada noiva de Shiryu optou por um tom de vivo, seu vestido de renda, era rente ao corpo, tinha a gola e as pequenas mangas características dos vestidos tradicionais chineses, e nas costas, uma abertura oval, emoldurada pelos recortes de renda, revelava generosamente sua pele alva, o vestido terminava com uma pequena cauda. Toda renda rebordada por cristais vermelhos fazia com que a noiva resplandecesse mais do que tudo aquela noite, somente seus olhos azuis brilhavam mais que o vestido. Os cabelos estavam presos em um belo coque, ornamentado com um arranjo de pérolas formando várias flores, todos acessórios também eram de pérolas, e nas mãos, um pequeno buquê de flores de lótus brancas. Saori que assessorava a noiva em sua preparação, deixou uma lágrima cair ao lhe ver tão linda... imaginava a alegria de seu amigo quando a visse._

 _Ela por sua vez, naquela noite se arrumara para Seiya – inteiramente para ele, queria roubar seu olhar para si. Nos últimos meses, devido aos encargos da vida, não se viram, e ela sentia tantas saudades que chegava a doer... sendo o melhor amigo de Shiryu, sua presença não era apenas esperada, era uma realidade, naquela festa._

 _Escolheu um vestido azul escuro, justo ao corpo, uma renda delicada, rebordada em cristais, formava uma pequena manga caída, o decote ombro à ombro, quando chegava nos seios, se tornava uma fenda estreita até a cintura. O vestido era de paetê a partir da cintura, terminando com uma fenda frontal, na altura dos joelhos, e uma pequena cauda na parte de trás, seu corpo esguio e curvilíneo podia ser perfeitamente percebido e valorizado com a peça de bom gosto. Os cabelos, agora mais curtos, um pouco abaixo dos ombros, estavam presos em uma trança embutida lateral, a maquiagem escura nos olhos, os realçava e dava um ar de sensualidade diferente de seu visual sempre virginal._

 _Chegada a hora da cerimônia religiosa, Saori, que estava o tempo todo com Shunrei, estava tão ansiosa quanto, parecia seu casamento! Não teve oportunidade de ver os convidados chegando, e já se agitava de antecipação para ver seu amado. Era hora de se juntar aos convidados – deu um abraço na noiva, com seu desejo mais amoroso de felicidades. Como os noivos já estavam casados judicialmente, a cerimônia seria apenas entre os dois, sem padrinhos como se usa nas cerimônias ocidentais._

 _O casamento se realizaria no entardecer em um parque ao ar livre, e uma tenda charmosa foi decorada no estilo chinês – tudo bem alegre, com bastante elementos vermelhos, lanternas iluminando todo espaço onde seria posteriormente a festa. Saori procurou se ajuntar discretamente aos convidados, sem chamar muita atenção, mas da maneira como estava bela, roubava olhares e suspiros por onde passava. Shiryu já esperava junto ao altar, com sua roupa tradicional chinesa de gala, em seda preta com acabamento vermelho, e um grupo de cerca de duzentas pessoas se acomodara em redor do altar. Procurou um assento e se acomodou também para assistir à cerimônia, apesar de ser também anfitriã, queria passar despercebida, como apenas mais uma convidada._

 _Uma vez assentada em meio aos outros convidados, seu olhar procurava por um moreno com cabelos castanhos e revoltos, ela o viu então, assentado entre Shun e Hyoga – com suas respectivas namoradas, acompanhado também por Ikki. Seiya, que não havia passado despercebido da chegada de sua musa, estava olhando para ela, como que esperando que ela o percebesse, quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele lhe deu o mais belo sorriso – ela sorriu de volta. Estava lindo, de black tie, assim como os outros cavaleiros. Saori suspirou de alívio ao ver que estava sem nenhuma acompanhante. Ao contrário de Shun que trouxera June e Hyoga que estava com Eiri._

 _Uma suave canção oriental começou a tocar, e Shunrei se aproximava pelo tapete vermelho entre os convidados, Shiryu tentava esconder, mas algumas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos ao ver sua amada linda como um anjo. A moça também estava muito emocionada, assim como os convidados mais chegados, pois sabiam de tudo que passaram para estarem juntos naquele momento. Os noivos se posicionaram frente a frente, sorriram tímidos e apaixonados, e a cerimônia se deu início._

 _Foi uma cerimônia muito emocionante, e quando finalmente os noivos foram declarados casados e beijaram apaixonadamente, os presentes foram convidados a se dirigir para o local da festa, outro ambiente preparado no mesmo parque. Era uma noite quente de primavera, o céu estava límpido e a lua cheia, iluminava todo parque. As mesas e o palco para a banda musical foram organizados próximo a um belo lago, iluminado pelos astros e pelas lanternas vermelhas que espalhavam um clima chinês por toda parte._

 _Saori foi abraçar e parabenizar mais uma vez o casal de amigos, enquanto os abraçava e felicitava, Seiya se aproximou, e também abraçou efusivamente – como somente ele sabia fazer – Shiryu e depois Shunrei. E então se voltou para ela, quase que hipnotizado e disse com sinceridade e ternura no olhar: "- Você está linda!" Lhe tomou a mão e beijou cheio de cerimônias. E então, convidou de seu jeito jovial: - "Saori, venha se assentar na minha mesa, com nossos amigos?" Para ela o convite soava como música, seu coração estava disparado pela emoção, ela tentou disfarçar a euforia, para que não transparecesse em sua voz quando respondeu: "-Claro! Estou com muitas saudades!" Disse olhando com um quê de mistério nos olhos cor de âmbar do rapaz. Os noivos se entreolharam e sorriram, disseram aos dois: "- Assim que cumprimentarmos os convidados, iremos nos juntar a vocês, tirar fotos, conversar um pouco..."_

 _Seiya ofereceu o braço a ela, galante, e foram caminhando até a mesa, Saori no caminho apreciava a proximidade com seu cavaleiro – fora dos campos de combate – lhe era uma ocasião totalmente nova, assim tão de perto, sentia o cheiro delicioso da pele dele e sua colônia masculina. Olhava disfarçadamente como ele estava lindo com aqueles trajes, como o fraque realçava a robustez de seu corpo, seus cabelos brilhavam à luz da lua, a pele bronzeada, os lábios vermelhos... como ela desejava que ele a beijasse... sentia um arrepio prazeroso de antecipação só de imaginar-se nos braços dele, em um beijo apaixonado como os noivos trocaram... aquela intimidade, aquele amor profundo e cúmplice!_

 _Atravessaram o parque de braços dados, imersos em seus pensamentos, na sensação de estarem juntos, de ser um dia de festa, de não estarem no santuário. Saori podia dizer que Seiya estava feliz, radiante ao lado dela. Chegaram a mesa, todos receberam os dois com um sorriso, os rapazes trocavam olhares maliciosos, encaravam Seiya como que pedindo explicações... ele fingiu que não viu, puxou uma cadeira para Saori assentar. Ela se acomodou, e ele logo se assentou ao seu lado, bem próximo, como se os dois fossem de fato um casal..._

 _Saori se sentia num sonho, a noite não tinha acabado ainda, mas já era a melhor noite de sua vida! Se comparava à emoção do dia que ela se descobriu apaixonada por ele, envolvida em seus braços pela primeira vez à luz da lua, mas aquele dia fora tenso, ambos estavam em perigo e arriscaram sua vida._

 _Os outros cavaleiros também respiravam o clima de paz, estavam felizes, bonitos, saudáveis, depois de tantas batalhas. Shun, que nunca gostou de guerras, foi o primeiro a se aproximar de June, se declarar à amazona, ela estava ao seu lado, radiante, em um vestido de gala turquesa, que realçava seus longos cabelos loiros. Hyoga, logo depois, pediu Eire em namoro, ela, mais delicada, estava com um vestido rosa claro, muito romântico... o belo loiro parecia hipnotizado, se desmanchava em carinhos e beijos. Ikki estava sozinho, mas bonito e másculo naquele fraque era o centro das atenções femininas na festa._

 _Saori estava ainda perdida em seus pensamentos quando sentiu de leve a mão de Seiya roçar a sua por debaixo da mesa. Ela olhou para ele que estava olhando para ela, um pedido – quase de menino – em seu olhar. Ela sorriu, ele tomou coragem e segurou sua mão..._

 _Parecia um gesto bobo, mas era a resposta para sonhos antigos, há muitos anos ela se debatia sobre a possibilidade dele amá-la ou não, de seus sentimentos serem correspondidos, ou estar confundindo o respeito pela sua divindade com amor de homem por mulher. Sentiu uma emoção e uma felicidade plena, quando ele segurou sua mão e começou a acaricia-la com o polegar, os olhos dele também brilhavam, como se dividissem a mesma emoção que ela sentia, como se buscasse também descobrir se era correspondido._

 _A sua vontade da moça era beijá-lo ali mesmo, mas tentou manter a compostura, se perderam olhando nos olhos um do outro, como se apenas os dois estivessem na mesa, e não perceberam que realmente, todos haviam se levantado para dançar, e somente eles permaneciam assentados. A banda havia começado e os noivos iriam dançar a valsa inicial da festa._

 _Seiya se levantou, sem soltar a mão da amada, e a guiou para próximo da pista, onde assistiriam a dança dos noivos. Shiryu e Shunrei só tinham olhos um para o outro, enquanto deslizavam pelo salão. Eram uma visão perfeita, o amor perfeito! Saori estava na frente de Seiya, que timidamente colocou uma da mãos em sua cintura. Seu abraço se tornou um pouco mais forte quando a moça o encorajou se recostando sua cabeça no seu peito. Ela quase podia sentir seu coração disparado pela proximidade de seus corpos e por todos desejos que isto despertava, seu coração também batia descompassadamente, tinha certeza que estava com a face ruborizada._

 _A dança terminou, e os casais que assistiam aos noivos iam ocupando a pista. Inicialmente tocava uma música descontraída, Saori puxou Seiya para pista, e dançava de frente para ele, junto com os outros casais amigos, inclusive os noivos, Ikki já havia também arranjado um par, e flertava sensualmente com ela na pista de dança._

 _Estavam todos felizes e descontraídos, a música seguinte foi uma balada bem lenta e romântica, e todos casais ao entorno foram se abraçando e encontrando seu espaço na pista, absortos em seus mundos particulares. Saori olhou desejosa nos olhos de seu cavaleiro, ele sorriu tímido, deu um passo à frente, colocou a destra em sua cintura, e com a outra mão, tomou a de Saori, trazendo as duas mãos enlaçadas ao seu coração, começaram a se balançar ao som da música, se olhando nos olhos._

 _As baladas lentas continuavam, Seiya colocou suas duas mãos na cintura de Saori e ela enlaçou as mãos atrás de seu pescoço, dentando a cabeça entre seu peito e seu ombro. Seus corpos se tocando em toda extensão, como se fossem peças do mesmo inteiro. Uma das mãos do rapaz subiu de sua cintura para suas costas, próximo aos ombros, e acariciava suavemente a parte que o vestido não cobria, o pescoço elegante. Saori suspirava ao toque de seu amor, o queixo de Seiya roçava levemente no seu rosto, chegava a poder sentir sua respiração. Seu corpo todo se agitava em antecipação e desejo, de abraça-lo ainda mais, de beijá-lo sem se preocupar com nada. Uma de suas mãos acariciava de leve o peito forte dele, e a outra brincava com os cabelos de sua nuca. Ela podia sentir que sua respiração ficava pesada de desejo._

 _Os outros casais, especialmente os rapazes, provocavam Seiya dando piscadelas, ou encorajando-o a flertar com ela. Sabia que todos torciam por sua felicidade, sorria por dentro pelo fato de seus amigos estarem sendo jovens normais para variar. Eles dois ainda tinham 18 anos apesar de tantas batalhas os fazerem sentir como se tivessem vivido muito mais décadas do que realmente viveram._

 _A banda voltou a tocar uma música mais dançante, tirando os casais de seu transe, mas Saori não estava disposta a se afastar de seu aconchego nos braços de Seiya assim tão prontamente. Ele também parecia relutante em se separar... mas se afastou alguns centímetros, olhou para ela, como que para ler qual era sua vontade. Ela o olhou profundamente, sem esconder o desejo que a consumia, olhos brilhantes, lábios semi abertos. O rapaz segurou-lhe ambas as mãos e perguntou: "- Vamos dar um passeio pelos arredores?" Ela sorriu e ele foi a frente, guiando-a entre os convidados, até que puderam caminhar lado a lado de mãos dadas._

 _Caminharam por uns minutos, à beira do lago, chegaram a uma árvore frondosa e pararam sob sua sombra, de onde observavam a festa e ainda escutavam a música, mas podiam ter alguma privacidade. Seiya parou de frente para Saori, segurou as duas mãos, aproximou seu corpo dela – aparentemente os momentos que dançaram abraçados lhe causara uma certa dependência daquela proximidade._

 _Continuava segurando uma de suas mãos, levou a outra ao seu rosto e acariciou, como que para saber se aquele momento era real. Saori suspirou profundamente, fechou os olhos sob o toque. Sentiu que ele encostara sua testa na dela, abriu os olhos, seus olhos estavam tão próximos, os lábios sentiam sobre si o hálito quente do cavaleiro... parecia que o tempo tinha parado sob o domínio daqueles lindos olhos castanhos._

 _Os lábios atraentes, tão próximos dela. Seu corpo todo respondia àquela proximidade, aquele olhar ao mesmo tempo sedutor e vulnerável que só ele podia fazer... O toque dele em seu rosto ficou mais firme, e ela percebeu que ele se aproximava ainda mais para beijá-la, ela fechou os olhos em antecipação, e então sentiu a boca de Seiya roçar a sua tão de leve que parecia imaginação. Entrelaçou as mãos em sua nuca, trazendo-o mais para si, e então ele se sentiu seguro para aprofundar o beijo, desejo vencendo todos receios que restavam._

 _Os lábios masculinos começaram a explorar os seus, capturavam seu lábio inferior, sorvendo-lhe o sabor, passou a língua de leve desenhando sua boca, que se abriu um pouco mais dando-lhe acesso total, e então, se entregaram em um beijo apaixonado e profundo, que parecia tentar dizer tudo que estava guardado pela sua vida inteira, desde a infância, como hostilidade, passando pelos desencontros iniciais, e como paixão velada desde o dia em que pularam juntos no abismo._

 _Algum tempo depois, se separaram se olhando nos olhos, tantas coisas para dizer, tanto dito naquele beijo. Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o encanto "-Saori, eu te amo!" Falou emocionado, "- Te amo tanto que nem sei como te dizer, quero você comigo para sempre, serei sempre seu cavaleiro e protetor fiel, mas acima de tudo, antes de tudo, gostaria de ser seu namorado... você também me quer?" Emocionada ela o atraiu para mais um beijo, este com mais urgência e nenhuma tentativa de disfarçar a paixão que sentia por ele, os corpos tão próximos que pareciam se fundir num só, se afastou para respirar e respondeu: "Eu também te amo Seiya, não quero me afastar de você nem mais um minuto, meu namorado!"_

 _Sorriram e voltaram para festa, sem disfarçar para ninguém seu recém status de casal, Shiryu, sempre tão sério, disse divertido: -"Puxa, até que enfim!" Desde aquele dia, se tornaram finalmente namorados._

Perdida na lembrança, Saori fechou os olhos e tocou seus lábios, quase conseguia sentir o gosto dos beijos de Seiya, como se fosse hoje mesmo que estiveram juntos pela última vez.


	3. Chapter 2 - Um Homem e uma Mulher

CAPÍTULO 2 – Um homem e uma mulher

Saori agora olhava as estrelas que apareciam uma a uma no céu. Ao localizar a constelação do Pégaso, deixou uma lágrima escorrer livre por seu rosto. Por que seu amado e ela sempre reencarnavam sob as estrelas da dor? Haveria alguma vida, alguma realidade em que eles pudessem ser felizes para sempre juntos? Ficou a contemplar a constelação, perdida nas suas mais felizes lembranças... agora elas tinham um gosto doce e amargo.

**** Flashback ****

 _Era um novo prazer ao qual os dois não estavam acostumados, já estavam juntos há praticamente 3 meses, ambos no auge da beleza, juventude, vigor... nunca lhes havia sido permitido viver como jovens normais... mas agora, inventavam sua maneira de viver seu sentimento tão intenso... eram inexperientes, é verdade, mas iam construindo a cada dia, seu jeito próprio de namorar, de descobrirem em seus corpos e em sua interação, novos prazeres._

 _Como era normal, ficavam a cada dia mais íntimos, e os desejos começavam a vir à tona mais e mais..._

 _Inicialmente, curtiam prazeres castos, no primeiro mês, passavam horas conversando, sorrindo, saíam para parques de diversões, passeavam na praia, caminhavam pelos jardins da mansão, assentavam em um banco, se beijavam horas seguidas, se olhavam apaixonadamente nos olhos sem se cansar - curtiam a alegria de segurar as mãos, acariciar os cabelos, deitar-se no colo um do outro em um banco de parque..._

 _Dividiam alegrias simples: tomar um sorvete na praça, Seiya gostava de colher flores e dar a ela de presente, Saori gostava de estourar pipoca e improvisar um cinema na sala da mansão._

 _Nos dias de semana, se dedicavam seriamente ao seu trabalho na fundação, sequer trabalhavam próximos, pois era uma empresa muito grande. Mas sempre, de noitinha, Seiya passava em sua casa, tomava um banho, se arrumava, e ia ver Saori, nem que fosse para dar um beijo em sua amada e dizer boa noite pessoalmente._

 _T_ _atsumi não via lá com bons olhos o namoro, mas não tinha o que fazer além de se resignar com o "mal gosto" de sua patroa... "O que ela viu nesse moleque?" Seiya levava a situação com bom humor, afinal, a única opinião que lhe importava, era de Saori._

 _Era fim de primavera, e passaram vários finais de semana felizes, entre jardins, praças, parques de Tóquio, admirando as Sakuras, assistindo festivais tradicionais, fazendo piqueniques, encontrando com os amigos, especialmente Shun e June, Hyoga e Eire._

 _Shiryu e Shunrei vieram da China em um dos finais de semana daquela estação, para participarem juntos do festival de Sakuras, e passaram muitos momentos felizes juntos. Algumas vezes os rapazes iam jogar futebol, em nome dos bons tempos, e as moças ficavam trocando confidências sobre seus amores, todos estavam infinitamente felizes pelo fato de finalmente Seiya e Saori terem se acertado..._

 _Shiryu se sentia o "padrinho" do casal, por terem começado a namorar na festa de seu casamento. Ele falava com Seiya, que gostaria muito que os filhos deles crescessem juntos e fossem amigos, quem sabe cavaleiros, um dia?_

 _Quando mais tempo Saori e Seiya ficavam juntos, entretanto, os prazeres simples iam também se mesclando a prazeres mais intensos, com um quê de proibidos. Saori desejava muito que dessem um passo além em sua relação, eram jovens adultos, independentes, autônomos... tinham responsabilidade por seus atos._

 _A moça sentia entretanto, que apesar de Seiya ser um homem de sangue quente, e de poder ler o desejo explícito em seus olhos, de certa forma ele parecia se segurar um pouco nos momentos mais íntimos, talvez pelo respeito que sentia por ela, ou por insegurança devido a inexperiência dos dois..._

 _Muitas vezes, quando seus beijos, naturalmente, se aprofundavam um pouco mais, Saori sentia o corpo de seu amado estremecer, se aquecer, e por alguns momentos os beijos ficavam mais profundos, e urgentes da parte dele, suas mãos se agarravam mais fortes à sua cintura, seus lábios desciam pelo seu pescoço, subiam até sua orelha, sentia sua respiração ofegante, suspiros profundos, mas então, ele parecia retomar o controle, respirar fundo, para não "avançar o sinal"..._

 _Saori por sua vez, queria mesmo é que ele avançasse, mas esbarrava também na sua inexperiência, então, ia aos poucos, testando e vencendo os limites de seu lindo cavaleiro, seduzindo-o cada vez um pouco mais._

 _Um dia, o levava para um canto mais escuro e desconhecido do jardim, e se demoravam mais nos beijos, neste dias, Seiya ficava mais descabelado que o normal, um pouco mais agitado também..._

 _Em outras ocasiões, colocava roupas mais ousadas, para testar a resistência do Pégaso. Como no dia que colocou uma saia mais curta, e exultante o sentiu subir sutilmente as mãos por suas pernas por debaixo dela._

 _Ela sabia também o poder que seus decotes exerciam sobre o rapaz, percebia que ele sempre ficava hipnotizado olhando a pele revelada por aquele detalhe de seus vestidos, então, um desses dias, colocou uma blusa de seda, bem transparente, que revelava bem mais seus seios do que o normal, para provoca-lo... os resultados foram satisfatórios, pode-se dizer assim..._

 _Com o passar das semanas, estavam muito próximos de consumar seu amor, era o caminho natural que estavam seguindo, Saori sentia em seu coração, que muito em breve, Seiya lhe faria sua mulher..._

 _A jovem deusa então decidiu criar esta oportunidade. No aniversário de 4 meses de namoro, que cairia em uma sexta-feira, enviou Tatsumi para cuidar de sua casa de praia, estabeleceu que ele passasse um final de semana por lá: "- Quero tudo impecável" – disse a ele, sabia que isto mexia com seus brios, não voltaria tão cedo! Sugeriu que ele levasse faxineiras, cozinheiras, marceneiros, e deixasse tudo em bom estado – Saori tinha um apego especial por aquela casa, onde viveu com Seiya nos tempos em que ele sofria a maldição da espada de Hades._

 _Com todos preparativos encaminhados, ligou para Seiya misteriosa, convidando-o para jantar com ela, na mansão àquela noite, em comemoração de seus 4 meses de namoro. Não deu muitos detalhes, o rapaz ficou meio desconfiado..._

 _Saori contratou um chefe de cozinha, que preparou um jantar requintado, à ser servido à luz de velas, com champanhe, como mandava a ocasião, o dispensou antes de que seu amado chegasse, ela mesmo os serviria, queria a mansão toda só para os dois._

 _Se preparou com esmero para aquela noite, comprou um vestido de seda vermelha, muito sensual, extrapassado, com alça de camiseta, o transpasse fazia um decote, levemente frouxo, que chegava até à cintura, e um rachado na saia de cumprimento até os joelhos, que se revelava parte de suas coxas conforme ela andava. Usou por baixo do vestido, apenas uma calcinha de renda, também vermelha, calçou uma sandália de tiras, salto agulha, no mesmo tom escarlate._

 _Deixou os cabelos lisos, brilhantes, cascateando sobre os ombros, passou um perfume entre os seios, atrás da orelha, maquiou os olhos, passou um gloss com sabor de morango nos lábios. Estava linda, mas o desejo e o mistério em seus olhos, a deixavam ainda mais fascinante naquela noite. Estava também ansiosa, respirava rápido, coração disparado de antecipação, maçãs do rosto coradas, só de pensar no que pretendia fazer aquela noite._

 _A campainha tocou, desceu para abrir a porta, Seiya se surpreendeu ao ser recebido pela dona da mansão, ficou sem palavras com sua beleza, sua respiração ficou ofegante de vê-la assim só pra ele... Ele também estava lindo, calça jeans escura, camisa branca social, realçando seu bronzeado, sapatos sociais, um perfume gostoso e masculino desprendia de seu corpo, carregava um delicado buque de flores em uma das mãos, os cabelos ainda estavam um pouco molhados do banho recém tomado._

 _Ficou por alguns instantes em silêncio, olhando intensamente Saori, ali da soleira da porta, seus olhos percorriam todo o seu corpo de mulher. Queimando de desejo, o cavaleiro tinha os lábios semi-abertos, entregando que estava no seu limite ao vê-la daquele jeito, sensual... finalmente perguntou: "- Onde está Tatsumi, por que você veio abrir a porta pessoalmente?" E ela respondeu com um sorriso enigmático: "- Enviei Tatsumi para cuidar da casa de praia, dei folga para todos empregados durante o final de semana, hoje a mansão é_ _só nossa_ _..." Seiya entendeu perfeitamente o recado da sua amada, seus olhos brilhavam marotos, um sorriso sensual perpassou seus lábios._

 _Ele então entrou na mansão, e pegando-a de surpresa, a agarrou encostando-a na parede ao lado da porta, segurando-a com seu corpo, o buque que levou para ela foi parar no chão – depois se preocuparia com isso – com a mão direita, enlaçou os cabelos da nuca de sua amada, a atraindo para um beijo selvagem, como ele nunca tinha lhe dado. Com a outra mão, trancou a porta._

 _Continuaram se beijando com sofreguidão, ele então se afastou, ofegante, olhando nos olhos dela, ambos inebriados de paixão. Passou as mãos por seus braços nus, os ergueu acima da cabeça, segurando-os com a mão esquerda, a direita pousou entre o pescoço e ombro de Saori._

 _Olhou-a detalhadamente, a queimando com a intensidade de seu olhar, o peito arfando pela respiração descompassada, o pescoço comprido, a pele branca, os seios realçados naquela posição. Voltou a beijá-la, a mão que estava no pescoço, começou a descer devagar por dentro do decote, revelando um seio... o fôlego de Saori se prendeu por um segundo, enquanto ele a tocava assim com tanta intimidade, e posse._

 _O quadril de Seiya pressionava o centro do corpo de Saori contra a parede, e ela já começava a sentir os efeitos que tinha sobre ele. Ele soltou os braços da amada, interrompeu o beijo por um instante, e a olhou com os cabelos despenteados pela paixão, um seio à mostra, lábios vermelhos por causa de seus beijos..._

 _Ela lhe perguntou "- E o jantar?" Ele sorriu, a encaixou em seu quadril, ela enlaçou as pernas em torno dele, e então ele a carregou até a mesa da sala de jantar, a assentando-a e ficando de frente para ela, abrindo a frente do vestido completamente com as duas mãos, olhando-a com paixão... tomou seus lábios em mais um beijo urgente, as mãos nos seios que ele secretamente desejou e adorou por tantos anos, seguiu deixando um traço de beijos em seu rosto, pelas bochechas, chegando em seu ouvido, lambeu o lóbulo e sussurrou: "-Esta noite, a minha fome é outra..."_

 _Saori gemeu baixinho, com a ousadia de seu cavaleiro, ela sabia que ele era um homem de sensual naturalmente, mas ainda não tinha conhecido este lado delicioso e ousado de seu Pégaso. Ambos eram inexperientes, e estavam se descobrindo os caminhos do amor juntos, mas ao soltar as amarras de sua paixão, pareciam conhecer os caminhos do corpo um do outro._

 _Ele então, interrompeu os pensamentos dela dizendo: "- Vamos para o quarto? Não quero que nossa primeira vez aconteça aqui na mesa... por mais excitante que pareça... quero todo conforto com você, minha princesa!" Ela sorriu, ele a encaixou de novo em seu quadril, carregava-a com toda facilidade, e começaram a subir as escadas... enquanto se beijavam, Saori desabotoava a camisa lentamente, revelando a pele cor de canela de seu cavaleiro, tocando os músculos bem definidos e fortes, roubando suspiros e gemidos dele no processo..._

 _Subiram ao quarto e finalmente se tornaram um, em um ato de paixão, e ao mesmo tempo, infinita ternura, como haveria de ser entre os dois. Ficaram por um tempo deitados, nus, exaustos, roupas espalhadas pelo caminho. Seiya descansava com a cabeça deitada entre os seios de Saori, que lhe acariciava os cabelos maravilhada... ele falou com a voz ainda ofegante "- Agora você está marcada para sempre na minha alma, serei sempre seu, não importa aonde estivermos... não quero nenhuma outra, não quero outra vida que não seja assim, com você, meu amor!"_

 _A declaração tão apaixonada, pegou Saori um pouco desprevenida, tantas emoções vividas naquela noite fizeram com que ela derramasse algumas lágrimas... nunca imaginara que poderia sentir tanto amor um dia, que poderia sentir tanto desejo, ser tão humana e divina em um mesmo instante, como quando ela o sentiu finalmente dentro dela "- Também não quero nenhum outro, meu amor, ninguém nunca me faria tão feliz como você me faz, te amo!"_

 _Mais tarde desceram para finalmente jantar, ela só de vestido, descalça e sem roupas de baixo, ele de cueca boxer branca e a camisa desabotoada. Tomaram champanhe, brindaram seu amor... depois, travessos, jovens e apaixonados, decidiram "estrear" os vários cômodos da mansão, e tiveram fôlego e tempo para fazê-lo, durante aquele final de semana inesquecível. Acordavam quando queriam, comiam quando sentiam fome, e faziam amor, sempre que seus corpos recuperavam as energias, dormiam quando o amor os deixava exaustos, sempre abraçados..._

Saori viu um brilho na estrela alfa da constelação de Pégaso, o que a despertou de seu devaneio. As lembranças mais felizes eram que causavam mais saudades, enquanto estiveram juntos, ela e Seiya faziam amor apaixonadamente, como fizeram naquela primeira noite. Nunca se cansavam um do outro, só melhoravam juntos, se conheciam mais, sabiam todos desejos e gostos. na cama e fora dela.

Novamente as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, e ela as deixava fluir, tinha o manto da noite escura para lhe ocultar, Tatsumi e Shaina preparavam-se para jantar, e Kouga brincava despreocupado, como todo menino de onze anos, em seu tempo livre.

Por um breve segundo, sentiu como se uma mão enlaçasse sua cintura, e um hálito quente percorresse seu pescoço, de relance, chegou a ver uma luz dourada, que desvaneceu antes que fixasse o olhar... a saudade as vezes prega peças dolorosas...

 _Continua..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

P.S.: Sejam compreensivos comigo, nunca havia escrito uma cena "M". Mas espero que tenha retratado o que imaginei para os dois...


	4. Chapter 3 - Aliança de Almas

**Capitulo 3 – Aliança de Almas**

A noite estava quente e Saori decidiu descer até a praia, caminhar até onde as ondas lambiam a areia, molhar os pés... conhecia aquele lugar de cor, não seria perigoso apesar da escuridão da noite. Precisava respirar o ar fresco, sentia-se sufocada pela melancolia que sentia, pela vontade desesperada de rever seu Seiya, seu amor, seu amante, seu marido...

***Flashback***

 _Passaram-se alguns anos desde aquele início feliz, anos igualmente leves, alegres, cheios de amor, em que ela e Seiya construíam uma relação significativa. Lembrando de seu passado de brigas na infância e início da adolescência, jamais imaginaria que se dariam tão bem. Já estavam juntos há 5 anos, e Saori estava prestes a completar 23 anos! Tempos felizes correm rápidos..._

 _Decidiu que aquele aniversário, comemoraria entre seus amigos mais íntimos. Faria uma festa durante o fim de semana, na casa de praia, para aproveitar o finalzinho do verão. Todos ficaram felizes com o convite._

 _Viriam para passar o fim de semana Shiryu e Shunrei, sempre presentes, os dois jovens casais eram cada vez mais amigos, Hyoga já não estava mais namorando, mas estaria presente, Shun e June estava noivos, Ikki era sempre um mistério, mas achavam que ele iria aparecer, gostava muito de Saori e de Seiya, apesar de pouco admitir. Seika, Marin, Shina viriam no sábado para a festa propriamente dita._

 _Passaram dias muito alegres, o tempo estava agradavelmente cálido, assim como a temperatura da água do mar. Os rapazes jogavam futebol na praia à tardezinha, as mulheres caminhavam pela praia deserta. Jantavam todos conversando e contando casos da sua juventude agitada, riam, choravam lembrando dos amigos que se foram. Em alguns momentos, os casais apaixonados saiam pela propriedade para namorar, os solteiros jogavam jogos de tabuleiro, baralho, bebiam algo juntos..._

 _Saori estava achando Seiya muito misterioso naquele fim de semana, ele sempre a surpreendia em seus aniversários, com festas surpresas, discursos emocionantes, presentes inusitados... o que estaria inventando para este ano? A festa já estava organizada, o presente, ele já havia lhe dado: um lindo vestido para usar no dia... O que mais esse maluquinho poderia inventar? Sempre o via conversando em segredo com Shiryu, o amigo estaria tramando junto a ele?_

 _Quando ele voltava para perto dela, ela perguntava o que ele estava tramando, e ele disfarçava – muito mal – enquanto ela o dissecava com o olhar tentando descobrir algo... ele então a distraía, dando-lhe um beijo na boca, de tirar o ar, ou lhe agarrando e levando para um canto escuro da casa... ele sabia como roubar sua atenção e seu fôlego._

 _No dia da festa, as amigas esperadas chegaram, as amazonas, sem as máscaras, Saori lhes disse "- Estamos em casa, entre amigos, não precisam matar ninguém que ver seus rostos, uma vez que todos já amamos vocês, então, não há sentido nesta tradição aqui!"_

 _À tardinha, todos foram se aprontar para festa, Saori colocou o vestido que Seiya lhe presenteara: um vestido longo, esvoaçante, rosa clarinho, com alças espaguete, costas nuas, e um decote bem generoso na frente. Decidiu cachear os longos cabelos, e colocando-os de lado, deixando as costas nuas, completou o visual com sandálias em tom nude._

 _As moças todas estavam com vestidos de verão, bonitos, estampados, delicados. Os rapazes, lindos, joviais, não pareciam envelhecer. Seiya a surpreendeu, estava lindo, com uma calça de brim bege claro, uma camisa creme de linho, sapatênis caramelo, tudo lhe caía muito bem, ou era apenas a preferência de seus olhos eternamente apaixonados por ele._

 _Quando todos conversavam, ouviam boa música, bebiam alguns drinks leves, Shiryu, Shunrei e Seiya entraram na sala principal da casa, onde a festa acontecia, trazendo um bolo para cantar os parabéns à Saori. A moça ficou um pouco tímida, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. Passada a singela surpresa, Seiya se aproximou de Saori, a abraçou e beijou com muito amor._

 _E então, começou a dizer para ela e todos ouvirem: "- Minha princesa, meu amor! Já faz cinco anos que você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo, estamos aqui hoje, entre nossos amigos mais íntimos, nossa família. Sei que em nossas posições na vida, eu cavaleiro e você a reencarnação da nossa Deusa de devoção, não poderemos oficializar nossa união – mas não consigo pensar que um sentimento tão puro, e infinito, possa ser errado, afinal, parece que ele veio conosco para o mundo de mais além... de qualquer forma, o amor desta nossa família aqui presente, e o testemunho deles, para mim é suficiente para que estejamos unidos - casados - para sempre, ligados pelos laços da alma... você aceita, ser minha esposa?"_

 _Dizendo isto, Seiya tirou uma caixinha do bolso, abriu, e se ajoelhou em frente à Saori. À esta altura, ela chorava de felicidade, ajoelhou de frente ao seu amado, lhe beijou a mão, segurou as mãos do cavaleiro dentro das suas, e disse "- Claro que sim!" Eles se levantaram, e ele colocou em seu dedo anular – esquerdo (considerando que desde aquele momento, estavam casados frente a seus amigos) – um delicado anel de ouro branco, cravejado de diamantes, em formato de flor de lótus, com um diamante rosa maior no centro. Seiya usou suas economias, para comprar algo digno de sua amada, e parece ter encontrado a peça perfeita, roubando um suspiro de Saori enquanto ele colocava a joia em seu dedo._

 _Neste momento, todos presentes se aproximaram dos dois, envolvendo-os em um abraço, queimando levemente seu cosmo com todo amor de seu coração, selando a união das almas daquele casal que anelava desde toda eternidade por este encontro, e deste grupo de amigos que se amavam mais do que familiares consanguíneos._

 _Seika também chorava, emocionada por ver a felicidade plena de seu irmão, bem como Shunrei e Shiryu que torciam muito para que isto pudesse acontecer, e que aconselharam Seiya, o ajudando com todos os detalhes daquele doce plano._

 _A festa durou até a madrugada, brindaram, dançaram, sorriram... aos poucos todos foram se recolhendo. Ficaram apenas os dois na vasta varanda de frente para o mar. Seiya pegou Saori pela mão, a guiou até a amurada, encostando na parede, olhou-a nos olhos, e dizendo "- Eu te amo!" seguidas vezes, cobria sua boca de beijos._

 _Ela capturou seus lábios num beijo mais intenso, quando se separaram ela também declarou "- Também te amo! Você sempre me surpreende, mas nunca pensei que me faria sua esposa esta noite!" Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso de menino safado, que só ele sabia dar, e lhe disse sussurrando no ouvido: "- Que tal aproveitarmos nossa noite de núpcias?" A pegou no colo, e a carregou para dentro da casa, Saori sentia a pele eriçada de antecipação pelos prazeres que aquela noite prometia..._

 _Seiya e Saori, passaram a morar juntos na mansão, a partir do retorno daquele fim de semana. No Santuário, mantinham as formalidades, já que era necessário. Cumpridas as obrigações, levaram uma vida tranquila e agradável de casados, eram pessoas serenas, e discretas._

 _Um ano depois, quando completou seus 24 anos, Seiya foi consagrado cavaleiro de Sagitário, o que exigia que estivessem mais tempo na Grécia, mas tudo era resolvido com muita tranquilidade e amor pelo jovem casal, se amavam infinitamente, e isto lhes bastava..._

Saori olhou seu anelar, desde aquele dia, nunca mais tirou o anel, não poderiam, como um casal comum, adentrar a uma igreja, ou cartório para oficializarem sua união, mas não havia realmente nada na vida deles que se assemelhasse à realidade das pessoas normais. Para ela, aquele casamento foi perfeito, com as testemunhas que mais importavam... seus amigos guardavam com discrição o status do casal...

Mais uma onda veio lamber seus pés, a brisa marinha desalinhava seus cabelos, olhou de volta para a casa, resolveu caminhar de volta, sentiriam sua falta...

P.S - Não tenho recebido nenhum retorno sobre esta história, gostaria que me dissessem, o que tem achado, saber se os rumos que decidi estão agradando...


	5. Chapter 4 - Fim do Período de Paz

**Capítulo 4 – Fim do período de Paz**

Saori já estava de volta na varanda da casa, seus olhos levemente inchados mostravam indícios de sua tristeza que transbordara através deles. A porta da sala se abriu, e um jovenzinho de cabelos cor de vinho vinha correndo em sua direção sorrindo. Ele era uma criança teimosa as vezes, mas também puro, doce, amoroso... lembrava muito o jeito de Seiya quando era menino.

Quando alcançou Saori, a abraçou pela cintura, aos onze anos, estava da altura do peito da sua mãe adotiva. Aconchegou-se a ela, escutando seu coração, buscando carinho. Saori o abraçou amorosamente, acariciando seus cabelos desalinhados, estavam úmidos, ela aproximou o rosto, sentiu seu cheiro de xampu de criança, deu um beijinho na sua testa. Ele então a olhou nos olhos, com seu olhar inocente – Como seus olhos se pareciam com os dele! – disse cheio de carinho: "- Por que você está triste?" Ela não conseguia mentir ao seu amado menino: "- São só lembranças do passado, meu querido, não se preocupe..."

O menino ficou olhando-a nos olhos, passou a mão pelo seu rosto: "- Você sente saudades do Seiya, não sente?" Saori deu um sorriso triste... "Sinto sim, meu amor! Ele também deve sentir nossa falta, ele te amou muito quando você era um bebezinho e te encontramos!" O menino então, ficou nas pontas dos pés, e deu um beijo no rosto de sua mãe, dizendo: "- Vamos para dentro, jantar?" Ela apertou um pouco o abraço, o liberando logo em seguida para ir: "- Já, já me junto a vocês..." E ficou vendo o menino voltar para dentro, saltitante como veio até ela.

Ela gostaria de demostrar melhor, o quanto amava aquele menino, o quanto se orgulhava dele, mas era o máximo que conseguia, que a tristeza e saudade deixavam transparecer do que ela era. Lembrava da alegria, esperança que encontra-lo significou para ela, e para Seiya, justamente em um momento muito difícil... a chance de uma vida em família.

*** Flashback ***

 _Athena e seus cavaleiros sabiam, que os momentos bons e ruins tinham seu tempo de duração, e os tempos longos de paz pareciam ter finalmente chegado ao seu fim, com o surgimento de Marte declarando guerra ao santuário. Os cavaleiros lendários, lutaram bravamente, junto a Saori, que também decidiu ir para linha de frente nesta guerra._

 _No auge da luta, em que todos saíram feridos - alguns muito mais, como Shiryu que perdeu todos os sentidos - Saori atacou Marte de frente, o choque foi intenso, um meteoro então, interrompeu a batalha... tudo virou escuridão, fumaça e fogo... Saori ouviu um choro de criança,e atônita descobriu que havia chegado um bebê dentro daquele objeto celeste, ela o pegou, era tão pequenino e frágil. Estranhamente, o bebê estava tomado pelo cosmo das trevas, ela o aconchegou em seus braços, o banhou com sua luz. Naquele momento, decidiu que cuidaria dele._

 _Vislumbrou no meio da fumaça, que Seiya caminhava tateando, procurando por ela desesperadamente, lágrimas nos olhos, esperando o pior... e então, ele a viu... o olhar alívio, depois de surpresa, ao ver que ela não estava só, havia um novo ser em seus braços. Imediatamente abriu um sorriso de alívio e amor infinitos... ela leu – como sempre lia naqueles olhos de sentimentos tão transparentes – que ele entendeu que agora eles eram pais. Ele se aproximou, dizendo ao bebê, que teria um caminho de lutas, mas que com perseverança venceria._

 _O cavaleiro de Sagitário escoltou sua amada e seu bebê até sua morada no Santuário e voltou ao campo de batalhas para ajudar seus amigos e averiguar se Marte havia mesmo desaparecido. Estando tudo sob controle – na medida do possível em uma situação como aquela: com seus companheiros amados feridos. Acompanhou todos a um local de emergência. Cumprido tudo que podia ser feito, passou na nona casa para fazer seus curativos, se banhar._

 _Em seguida dirigiu-se aos aposentos de Athena, para checar Saori e o bebezinho, e conversarem com mais calma sobre as próximas providências. Trancou a porta atrás de si para lhes garantir privacidade – apesar de que, com a batalha e a chegada do bebê, ninguém se atreveria incomodar a senhorita naquele momento. Adentrou-se ao aposento, despojou-se da armadura de Sagitário, estava exausto._

 _O quarto cheirava a banho recém tomado, olhou por toda parte – observou que havia um berço ao lado da cama – talvez o mesmo que se utilizou em outros tempos para abrigar as reencarnações de Athena. Não viu Saori, já estava ficando preocupado, quando ela saiu do banheiro, cabelos molhados, camisola leve, olhar exausto. Correu até ela, a abraçou, desarmando, deixando lágrimas de frustração, tristeza e ao mesmo tempo alívio escorrerem por seu rosto._

 _Examinou-a com os olhos e as mãos, entristeceu-se ao ver o ferimento de trevas em sua amada. Ela percebeu que ele também foi ferido, suspirou deixando também o choro fluir... "-Ah, Seiya!" Sua resposta foi apenas um olhar de resignação e compreensão... ela o beijou como quem pudesse apagar toda dor com aquele beijo, dele e dela...a paz que conquistaram a tanto custo agora estava ameaçada, precisariam ser corajosos._

 _Então ela perguntou: "- Como estão todos?" Seiya respirou fundo, queria protege-la da tristeza, sabia que ela sempre se culpava quando seus cavaleiros se feriam, e neste caso, eram os seus amigos mais próximos, sua família. Diante do olhar insistente de sua amada, respondeu: "- Hyoga e Shun estão feridos como nós, não sabemos a gravidade disto, se aumentará com o tempo, mas temos dificuldades em vestir as armaduras e acender nosso cosmo... Mas Shiryu..." Saori ficou muito apreensiva: "- O que houve com Shiryu, Seiya?" As lágrimas voltaram a se derramar dos olhos do cavaleiro, que tentava limpá-las sem sucesso... "- Shiryu perdeu todos os sentidos!" Saori então se abraçou com Seiya e começou a chorar copiosamente... "- Shunrei acabou de saber que está grávida!"_

 _Os dois se abraçaram chorando e se consolando por um tempo, sentiam muito pela família do amigo, pelo fato de que o filho de Shiryu não poderia lhe conhecer a voz, o olhar, a sabedoria... não poderia ver a criança crescer, e se tornar amigo do filho dos dois, como sempre sonhavam desde a juventude._

 _Então, o choro do bebê que se mexia impaciente no berço, os lembrou da sua nova condição... Saori disse então "- Seiya, estou disposta a enfrentar as leis do Santuário, e o julgamento de todos, mas não abandonarei este bebê, cuidarei dele, como sua mãe, e como meu esposo, preciso de você comigo, sendo o pai dele, o que você me diz? Acredito que com o desaparecimento de Marte, possamos nos dedicar aos cuidados desta criança."_

 _Seiya – que sempre guardou no coração o sonho de ter uma família – respondeu emocionado: "- Entre tantas tristezas, a chegada dele é algo muito mais feliz do que eu pudesse esperar para nossa vida, sempre sonhei ser pai, dar uma vida que eu não pude ter a uma criança, vê-la crescer... mas sabia que em nossas condições não seria possível, esta criança para mim é a realização de um sonho, um presente dos deuses!" Saori o beijou com um amor e gratidão infinitas, sabia que ele teria sentimentos e sonhos semelhantes aos dela, em todos aspectos, os dois eram mesmo almas gêmeas..._

 _Ela então, seguiu até o berço, pegou o bebê que já chorava aos plenos pulmões, lhe beijou a testa e começou a falar com toda suavidade para que ele se acalmasse. Então, se assentou encostada na cabeceira da cama, com o bebezinho no colo, abriu a camisola, e lhe colocou no peito. Seiya ficou surpreso: "- Como pode ser, se você não deu a luz à ele?" Ela sorriu serenamente e respondeu: "- Sendo uma deusa reencarnada, tenho um certo controle sobre a matéria, especialmente do meu corpo._ _Apesar de não termos podido dar à luz a uma criança nossa, gostaria que em todos os outros aspectos, ele se sentisse de fato nosso filho. Como amamentação é um dos atos mais amorosos que uma mãe pode fazer por seu bebê, achei que seria uma possibilidade nutrí-lo com meu cosmos, de forma que desde agora, ele tenha luz suficiente para vencer a escuridão que vimos habitá-lo". Estas feridas impedem que eu o acenda com toda potência, mas farei o sacrifício necessário para salvar esta criança._

 _Seiya ficou muito emocionado em ver a cena, sentia um amor enorme por Saori e pelo bebê – as formalidades não os permitiam ter um filho de sangue, mas aparentemente o destino lhes presenteou com aquela criança._

 _Ele então, subiu na cama, se acomodou sentado atrás de Saori, envolveu ela e o bebe em seus braços. Saori emocionada, recostou a cabeça cansada no ombro de seu amor, ele então, começou a queimar também seu cosmo, para que o bebezinho, naquele ato amoroso, recebesse algo dele também._

 _Por um minuto, a pequena criança parou de mamar, abriu os olhos, e olhou profundamente os dois, seus olhos eram do mesmo tom âmbar que os do Seiya, o que fez seu coração bater mais forte: "- Ele tem meus olhos!" Saori sorriu "-Tem sim!" Seiya perguntou: "-Como vamos chama-lo?" Ela respondeu: "- Pensei em Kouga, você gosta?" Ele respondeu: "- Gosto muito! É um belo nome!"_

 _E observando o bebê que voltava à sua atividade concentradamente, Seiya sorriu e completou: "Ele tem os meus olhos, mas o tom da pele parece com o seu..." Saori deu um sorriso, estava sonolenta, deitou a cabeça no peito de Seiya, que passava a mão em seu cabelo, preguiçosamente... apesar da tristeza da batalha e suas consequências nefastas, se sentia naquele momento, único, no pequeno universo de sua pequena família, radiantemente feliz!_

 _Naquela noite, nenhum dos dois teve coragem de colocar o bebê para dormir no berço, e adormeceram os dois, com a criancinha no meio, totalmente confortável e protegida pelo amor infinito de seus pais adotivos..._


End file.
